


A Double Agent from Down Under

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Espionage, Gen, Original Character-centric, Spy - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: Marlene Truman is considered to be a master manipulator. A weapons manufacturer and international fugitive wanted for charges of terrorism codenamed Dropbear, she has been hired by Talon leadership to infiltrate Overwatch operations and tear down the biggest obstacle to their goals of domination.On her current mission she is going by the alias Mary Cooper, posing as a Helix Security officer specializing in alarm systems and other defensive measures.This is the story of how her mission was compromised.





	A Double Agent from Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC-centered espionage & drama story set in the Overwatch universe. It begins with her infiltrating Overwatch under Talons hire. Chapters will introduce a handful of characters

Overwatch was being reformed. The distress signal was intercepted by Talon operatives (themselves largely consisting of former Overwatch or Blackwatch agents) and passed up the chain of command line as quickly as possible. As soon as Overwatch members began re-connecting, there were already plans for infiltration.

Talon could not allow a major opposing faction to form because it would put a wrench in the plan to use the 2nd Omnic War to their advantage. After all, if there is no war, they can't take over in the aftermath to make humanity stronger. And Overwatch wants to get in the way of this for an unsustainable & forced form of peace worldwide. "A new, glorious age" they would say.

But that "peace" just wasn't fun to Ms. Marlene Truman, currently sitting in a physician's office as part of her application to Overwatch. This had been just over a year and a half in the making. She had moved to Egypt living under a forged identity. And this identity. "Mary Cooper", had passed all the necessary background checks with flying colours. The office personnel seemed desperate for new members of the Overwatch team that Winston and his makeshift leadership council consisting of several former Overwatch members, could then dispatch to "problem areas" around the globe like Dorado or King's Row.

She had been face to face with Angela Ziegler herself just a few moments ago. It came naturally to her to get into character as "Mary" and saw no signs of Mercy catching anything off about her. She knew that if she acted unnatural or suspicious that this whole thing could be called off, and with her cover blown it was likely she would be arrested and used for information. Several wannabe double agents acting as lone wolves have been caught sending information to Talon this way and ended up sentenced in UN tribunals for terrorism and espionage.

The doctor is very busy today going through all the volunteers that have passed basic training boot camp under Fareeha and Ana Amari. About 12-14 other candidates: mostly men, mostly current or former Egyptian Military. So "Mary" had several minutes to herself.

Seated in a chair she ran a hand through her strawberry blond hair and took a look at her watch. It was originally just a normal type, but Sombra's hacking has allowed it to secretly double as a communicator. It could directly message other talon operated technology from Moira's base in Oasis. Reaper will probably want to hear about how it all went as soon as the physical was over.

Dropbear's legs were made of metal, she had engineered them herself after losing the ability to use them in a childhood accident. Over the years she's upgraded them immensely. Formerly made entirely of recycled junk and scraps taken from around the outback, it is now perfect Omnic-style plated technology. No longer did she feel pain, and she could move as fast as the average person once again. But most importantly perhaps was the use they had in climbing walls alongside special gloves of her own creation, funded by Talon money.

Dropping from a large, seemingly-impossible heights without suffering any noticeable injuries and committing robbery was what she had become known for back in Australia and Southeast Asia prior to assuming a new identity with her forged papers in Africa and Egypt specifically. 

As she was reminiscing, staring up at the ceiling fan she heard the door open. It was Ziegler.

The pale German nurse smiled. "It appears that you are in perfect health, and Winston was VERY impressed with the video of the demonstration featuring your tripwires and smokescreen bombs. He said you're the most promising recruit of this quarters batch from Pharah's training division."

Mary cracked a smile, twirling some of her shoulder-length hair between a thumb and forefinger. She spoke in an airy tone, purposely playing down her Aussie accent, "That's good to know. I assume I will be called back in as soon as I'm assigned?"

The nurse nodded in return. "Yes, because everything came back perfect you will be assigned the first thing that you're needed for. Which will be sooner, rather than later."

The finalized paperwork will make the infiltration official. Phase two would begin shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Preview: Infiltration (Phase 2)]  
> There was static emanating from the speaker on the device. Marlene held her breathe, waiting on the council to pick up on her message. The moment she was on the bus back to her apartment she typed an "Update Ready" message. And was already home for several minutes waiting on the response.
> 
> A gravelly voice responded at long last. "Are you in yet, Dropbear?"
> 
> "Dropbear in" she said.
> 
> "What's the good news?"
> 
> "They love me sir". Her grin grew as she tried not to laugh loud enough for her neighbors to hear. "It ass been a piece of cake so far."


End file.
